blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Wavesplash
Wavepaw is a silver she-cat with white paws, chest, and muzzle, green eyes, and a long, white-tipped tail. '- ✿ Personality ✿ -' Wavepaw is kind of shy and funny (or tries to be). She is creative, witty, and passionate about the things she loves. She tends to question everything and debate until she thinks it's right. She's a very musical person, hates being left out, and can be bossy. She has autism (but if this changes anything, well, you guys are idiots). She can be fierce and very, very stubborn. She's kind and caring, and tends to overthink things. She's very calm in emergencies and loves to make people laugh. She is also verrrrrry ambitious and a perfectionist. (also Wavey is really good at convincing people not to be stupid. I know from experience :P -Wollow) '- ✿ On the Blog ✿ -' Wavepaw is very active on the blog, and comes on every day. She tries to comment everywhere and be very active. She really enjoys writing/reading fanfiction, (she is currently writing a fanfic called Legends of the Clans) posting random things on the Tavern, having fun on the live chat, taking over the “Recent Purrs” section, (hey, it happened!) doing polls, doing name generators, and playing Name That Apprentice! (she plans on winning, folks.) Her friends include Flowerkit, Iceflower, Streampaw, Sunnystripe, Stoatkit, Maplesky, Foxsoul, Owlwater, Gladepaw, Goldenpaw, Maplekit, Willowpaw, Tinyspots, Goldenflight, Cloverpetal, Icestorm, Breezey, Gigglepaw, and many more. She loves making new friends as well, and adding them to her list! '- ✿ On the Wiki ✿ -' Wavepaw's wikia username is Wavesplash. She joined to chat and correct typos (she has a habit of doing it if she can), but now also likes making new pages (such as this one). She is also a part of the Wings of Fire wiki, her own roleplay wiki, and most secret Clan wikis. Wavepaw loves to roleplay and is part of every group on the BlogClan RP. Her characters are: Living ✿ Hazel (Hazel and Aurora's Group) ✿ Snowflake (Hazel and Aurora's Group) ✿ Azalea (Hazel and Aurora's Group) ✿ Dove (Barn Cats) ✿ Strawberry (Barn Cats) ✿ Storm (Barn Cats) ✿ Echo (Viper's Group) ✿ Light (Viper's Group) ✿ Luna (Viper's Group) ✿ Snow (Viper's Group) ✿ Star (Ragnarok's Group) ✿ Rain (Flora's Group) ✿ Clover (Flora's Group) ✿ Spider (Speckled Moon's Group) ✿ Flame (Speckled Moon's Group) ✿ Pinepaw (Outside the Territories) ✿ Whisper (Outside the Territories) ✿ Moonwing (BlogClan) ✿ Rainbreeze (BlogClan) ✿ Wavepaw (BlogClan) ✿ Bluepaw (BlogClan) ✿ Darkfall (BlogClan) ✿ Sorrelflower (BlogClan) ✿ Cinderkit (BlogClan) ✿ Lilykit (BlogClan) ✿ Flamekit (BlogClan) ✿ Goldenmist (BlogClan) ✿ Minnowpaw (BlogClan) ✿ Smokefall (BlogClan) ✿ Smokekit (BlogClan) ✿ Crow (Outside the Territories, soon BlogClan) ✿ Berry (Outside the Territories, soon BlogClan) ✿ Cloud (Outside the Territories, soon BlogClan) ✿ Evergreen (Dusk Syndicate) ✿ Ripple (Dusk Syndicate) ✿ Shell (Dusk Syndicate) ✿ Sunny (Dusk Syndicate) ✿ Night (Dusk Syndicate) ✿ Blaze (Dusk Syndicate) ✿ Pearl (Dusk Syndicate) ✿ Owlkit (MarshClan) ✿ Snowpaw (MarshClan) ✿ Frostpaw (MarshClan) ✿ Frostheart (MarshClan) ✿ Silverflight (MarshClan) ✿ Ribbonkit (MarshClan) ✿ Birchkit (MarshClan) ✿ Applewing (MarshClan) ✿ Leafpaw (MarshClan) ✿ Blossom (Outside the Territories, soon MarshClan) ✿ Willow (Outside the Territories, soon MarshClan) ✿ Aqua River at Flowing at Dawn (Tribe of Melting Ice) ✿ Breeze That Floats Up From Sea (Tribe of Melting Ice) ✿ Song of Rising Swallow (Tribe of Melting Ice) ✿ Petal That Twirls in Wind (Tribe of Melting Ice) ✿ Sharp Talons of Dusk Crow (Tribe of Melting Ice) ✿ Shimmer of Moonlight on Night Frost (Tribe of Melting Ice) ✿ Sierra (Sierra's Group) ✿ Gray (Sierra's Group) ✿ Angelica (Sierra's Group) ✿ Ivy (Sierra's Group) ✿ Spice (Sierra's Group) ✿ Dapple (Asia's Group) ✿ Spark (Asia's Group) ✿ Spruce (Ally's Cats) ✿ Marigold (Silver's Group) ✿ Madison (Maddie) (Indigo's Team) ✿ Seafoam ( Indigo's Team) ✿ Grace (Kittypet) ✿ Eliza (Kittypet) ✿ Melodie (Kittypet) Dead ✿ Sky of Colorful Flames (formerly Stoneteller) (StarClan) ✿ Brightfall (StarClan) ✿ Honeywing (StarClan) ✿ Birchwing (StarClan) ✿ Oak (StarClan) ✿ Shadowkit (StarClan) ✿ Dawnkit (StarClan) ✿ Featherpaw (StarClan) ✿ Hootflight (StarClan) ✿ Bramble (StarClan) ✿ Drizzle (StarClan) ✿ Ashfall (Dark Forest) ✿ Mistfang (Dark Forest) ✿ Tawnypaw (Dark Forest) Hunger Games RP ✿ Stonefeather (alive) ✿ Mistheart (alive) Clan Academy RP ✿ Swiftheart (FireClan, group 5) She also has many characters on other wikis and is a "regular" at the Hazelpage RP. She has her own wiki dedicated to roleplaying. '- ✿ Trailing Stars ✿ -' Wavepaw is mentioned in Meadowpaw's chapter (chapter 17). She is shown wondering why Kat didn't come back earlier, and joining a bunch of other cats at Cakestar's den with Birchpaw and Snakepaw. '- ✿ Current Projects ✿ -' ✿Setting up the RP Gathering each month ✿Fanfictions: : ✿ Legends of the Clans : ✿ Morning Clouds : ✿ Stream Falling : ✿ Civil War : ✿ The Cure : ✿ Daylight (one-shot) : ✿ Perspective (one-shot) : ✿ The One Who Couldn't (one-shot in Stream Falling universe) : ✿ Opposites Attract : ✿ A whole bunch of contest one-shots that she is currently working on and haven't been published ✿Her very own NTA game ✿BlogClan Wattpad joint account '- ✿ Trivia ✿ -' ✿ Her warrior name will be Wavesplash ✿ She discovered the blog because of Jayfrost's page on the Warriors Wiki ✿ She has a younger brother, Icepaw, that she introduced to the Blog ✿ She is writing three fanfics, Legends of the Clans, The Cure, and Morning Clouds, as well as many one-shots ✿ She likes taking over the "Recent Purrs" or at least leaving a comment everywhere she goes ✿ She chose her name because no one else on BlogClan had the prefix Wave-, and no warrior cat did (THEN), but it still made sense ✿ Her favorite color is purple ✿ She wrote a (partly) Hanukkah fanfic on Christmas day ✿ She always remembers the day she joined BlogClan because it was the first of the month. ✿ She has sometimes been described as silver-and-white ✿ She plays the alto saxophone and sings in real life and is a very musical person. She's sad that cats don't really have a sense of music in Warriors. ✿ She is in the process of writing three fanfictions! (and a bunch of one-shots) ✿ She is featured in: : ✿ Gladepaw's fanfic Melting Shadows, : ✿ Maplekit's fanfiction, Lost At Sea (thanks Maple <3) : ✿ Iceflower's fanfiction, Journey to Safety : ✿ Maplekit's fanfiction, Life in BlogClan : ✿ Mossball's fanfiction, ForestClan's Fate ✿ She loves to make allegiances and made the Live Chat Allegiances and the allegiances for Kat's fanfic BlogClan Orgins, Creampaw's unnamed (currently) fanfic, Winterpaw's fanfic, and Gladepaw's fanfic (that she doesn't remember the name of). ✿ She is a Minecraft player (GoldenGloStone) and plays Animal Jam once in a while (Swimmerawesome3916). ✿ She is an avid roleplayer and has her own wiki dedicated to RPing. ✿ Aside from Warriors, she also likes: : ✿ Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus/Kane Chronicles/Rick Riordan stuff : ✿ Lunar Chronicles : ✿ Origami Yoda : ✿ Phineas and Ferb : ✿ MLP (though she is NOT caught up) : ✿ Survivors : ✿ HAMILTON! : ✿ Spirit Animals : ✿ Harry Potter : ✿ Wings of Fire ✿ She sometimes names her fanfiction characters after band pieces. ✿ She hates 'being left out. ✿ Typos drive her nuts. (Wollow edit: Nyeh heh heh) ✿ The latest she's ever been on is 11:51 PM (PST). (7/2/16). ✿ She is the official Canon Corrector of the blog. ✿ She is a part of: : ✿ RANDOMCLAN! : ✿ SwagCats Society : ✿ EagleClan : ✿ SunshineClan : ✿ PieClan : ✿ CowClan : ✿ FoodClan : ✿ SnackClan ✿ She's left a comment every single day on the blog (except when she was at sleepaway camp)! ✿ The Wavepaw in TAS is named after her (:O wut how) : ✿ On the Warriors Wiki, on Wavepaw's page, it says that Wavepaw is named after the BlogClanner Mobile Wavey. However, this isn't correct anymore because Wavepaw uses her WordPress account and doesn't actually go by Mobile Wavey anymore. ✿ Her signature is "Queen of Canon Correcting." ✿ She is a ''madricha (teacher's helper) in Hebrew School for third graders and gave them warrior names. ✿ She gave all her friends and family warrior names. '''- ✿ Family ✿ -'Brother: 'Icepaw Cousins: Violetkit, Pinkkit, Bluekit '- ✿ Quotes ✿ -' "Hihihi!" -Wavepaw's favorite greeting whenever she joins chat. "OMG I just got Washington on Your Side --> We Know ON SHUFFLE...O,O now Hurricane!...Oh wait it wasn't on shuffle." -Wavepaw about Hamilton songs, on wiki chat. "Laughter is the best medicine." -Someone random but Wavepaw adopted it. "Queen of Canon Correcting." -Wavepaw's signature on the blog "Guys I want to join the Wings of Fire wiki but I'm scared." -Wavepaw on wanting to join the Wings of Fire wiki. "I'm so confused." -Wavepaw pretty much every time she joins chat in the middle of a conversation and says something stupid (which is most of the time). '- ✿ More Quotes ✿ -' "Hey Enchiladas! Nice dagger in your forehead." -Leo Valdez "You have invented a new kind of stupid. A damage you can never undo, kind of stupid. An open all of the cages in the zoo, kind of stupid. Clearly you didn't think this through? Kinda stupid." -Angelica Schuyler/Renee Elise Goldsberry (Congratulations) "I am clearly impersonating Pink Sheep #1097489379091 as you can see by the red smiley face on my left leg." -Pink Sheep "And then we get a cool fact. Jake is their father. But this isn't surprising. Jake is everyone's father. Jake is your father." -Moonkitti in "I spoil the Rise of Scourge for everybody" Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:Roleplay Category:Relatively Excitable Stoats